


【德哈/DMHP】Accio my love

by Diceyes_erin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diceyes_erin/pseuds/Diceyes_erin
Summary: 飞来咒的错误使用方式
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 24





	【德哈/DMHP】Accio my love

中文名吾爱飞来，小甜饼一发完，还有点沙雕  
大概还会写一个同样梗不同情节的AM

*  
马尔福竟然上课时跟他赌这一场魁地奇谁会赢，用一只牛皮纸折成的千纸鹤。真挺奇怪的，但这也不是最近他第一次挑衅了。斯内普教授敏锐地捕捉到了他们之间的小动作，受了一记眼刀，吓得他立马把那只纸鹤攥在了手心里。

“我敢打赌，今天的魁地奇训练赛一定是斯莱特林。”

趁着教授回头调PPT，哈利扶着脑袋在抽屉里展开了牛皮纸，想来想去都不明白这个向来跟他不对付的斯莱特林今天想要干嘛。大概是捉弄他，还是嘲笑他？不管怎样听起来都是不怀好意。

下课经过那家伙时他还故意撞了自己一下，还回头挑眉坏笑。

幼稚极了，马尔福。他在心里忿忿想到。

“下午记得准备好，等着我打败你，波、特。”

走在他身旁罗恩奇怪地嘟囔着：“这马尔福他今天又要搞什么幺蛾子？哈利，你们最近貌似一直都在抬杠……”

“随便，但是下次上课别像个小学生一样传纸鹤了，德拉科！”哈利尝试忽视自己逐渐发热的双颊，尽量听起来有点威胁性，“下午见！”

“罗恩，要我说，我觉得马尔福那小子更像是在追哈利。”赫敏戳了戳韦斯莱的胳膊，小声耳语。

哈利猝不及防被刚咽下的口水呛住了。

“如果他真的要追我，你可以再打他一拳，赫敏。”哈利欲盖弥彰地掩饰着他笨拙的谎言，任何人只要看向他闪躲的双眸都能知道这是假话。直率热情格兰芬多向来不擅长说谎。

赫敏和罗恩相视一笑，识趣地没再继续下去，他们还是得给好朋友的感情生活留点空间“对了，你记得上回课上学的飞来咒吗？”

“Accio？我记得后面接很多东西都可以成功。”

“没错，”赫敏点点头，“上次我在图书馆试了试，后面还可以接书名还真能成功，只不过要注意念的时候要吐词清晰。下次你们去也可以试试。”

“我们去图书馆干嘛，反正抄你的作业就行了……”

“Ron Weasley！”一声怒喝在耳边炸开。

二人打打闹闹跑远了，哈利看着关系逐渐开始升温的两位朋友，心里不禁又想起了那个斯莱特林最近和他的相处，似乎……和他的朋友们也差不多？隔着长桌的微妙对视似乎不知不觉变了味。

就比如上回夜间他穿着隐形衣偷偷前往心想事成屋练习咒语时，却发现德拉科在门口歪着脑袋，似乎等了很久一样，甚至打起了哈欠。他本是想一声不吭溜走的，哈利把脚步放得很轻，却还是被那个斯莱特林一眼识破了。

“波特，怎么这么晚，我都困死了。”哦，原来是他的靴子漏出了披风，难怪了。

“你怎么在这里？”哈利摘下兜帽探出个脑袋，看起来又灵异又好笑。德拉科却不回答他，反而上前帮他干脆把隐形衣脱下。他刚刚本以为对方要拿走下意识拽住衣角时，马尔福却稳稳地将衣服塞在了他怀里。“收好衣服，要么穿好要么别穿，怪吓人的。”好吧，毒舌这一点还是没变的，不然他会真的以为他的死对头吃错药了。

“别想太多了，我只是听说你要练习守护神咒。”斯莱特林补充道。

“劳烦你费心了。”他不冷不淡抽出了魔杖，尽力。他们一起走进来心想事成屋，里头寂静宽敞，用来当作训练场是再适合不过了。“Lumos. ”德拉科趁他之前点亮了整个大殿，一抹光亮迅速从杖尖飞出，在最顶端碎开，化为星火似的光点，像极了那年盛夏在禁林里见到过的萤火虫。哈利知道对方是偷偷添加了几个小把戏，几个简单的无声咒语，却可以使这一切都变得如此浪漫……简直不像德拉科·马尔福会为他做的。

“呼神护卫。”

少年念动咒语的声音轻轻的，犹如海德薇的翅膀拂过他脖颈的触感，痒痒的，像在心头上抓挠般。是那日阳光从树叶间倾洒而下，潇洒不羁与他对峙，在所有同学前面面相觑，竟也乱了心跳。哈利几乎是屏息凝神着，看那缕银白色光芒缓缓钻出，在他的惊诧紧张中变成了一只灵巧的金色飞贼。闪着银光的金色飞贼瞬间顺着流光飞走，他直直看向马尔福，大脑一片空白。怎么会是金色飞贼呢？

说点什么，哈利，别像个傻子一样愣着。可话到了嘴边就变了味：“就这？”

“德拉科，你…跟着我……到底想干什么？”糟糕得一塌糊涂，噢，梅林的胡子啊，他一头脑发热就喜欢胡言乱语！好吧，他还挺想知道他想干嘛的？尽管这一切都这么明显了——还差那么点意思。小心翼翼，不敢戳破。

“我就不该指望你长脑子，疤头。”但马尔福的满脸黑线告诉哈利他还是毁了这个美好的瞬间……这似乎是个约会？他还来不及道歉挽留，德拉科便气鼓鼓地大步离开了。哈利也不知为何召唤不出牡鹿，只得心情沉闷地回了格兰芬多休息室。

回忆截止到这儿，哈利又有些慌张：那家伙不会是想再来一次吧？

*

“Potter, Harry Potter. ”

发生了什么？哈利终于回过神来，是马尔福正在呼喊他的名字，一头金发在他面前晃来晃去。他这才想起自己是正在进行魁地奇训练赛，刚刚正好与唾手可得的金色飞贼失之交臂，而这仅仅只是因为他在追寻时恰和德拉科擦身而过。不过是一眼，哈利不可避免地想起了那晚——为什么德拉科的守护灵会是金色飞贼呢？而更该死的是，他竟然会望着这个斯莱特林的脸出神，并且为此错失了一举获胜的良机。

“我们要赢了，波特，”马尔福坏笑道，“好好去追你的‘金色飞贼’吧。”

哈利没心情再去与对方调侃，调转方向继续寻找金色飞贼的去向，可那迅捷的小球早已消失在视线范围内，不知在哪里打着转呢。他心灰意冷地看向比分，格兰芬多与斯莱特林不分上下，但偏偏就差那三分无法追平。要不是德拉科的把戏，比赛估计早就结束了。然而事与愿违，最终他还是不出意料输掉了赌约。

“愿赌服输，”哈利主动找上了他，“赌注是什么？”他只在心里默默祈祷马尔福的要求别太过分。

“你会知道的，格兰芬多的勇士。”斯莱特林抛下个神秘的回复，拍拍他的肩，任由救世主一人独自胡思乱想。

*

哈利一直没能得知德拉科的赌注到底是什么，由于在那次魁地奇之后他就没再看见过那家伙：好吧，其实也才三天。赫敏打趣说是相思，可能女孩的直觉真的准到可怕，唯独直男的罗恩还在琢磨他是不是又被整了。

“没有，罗恩，并没有，”他叹了口气解释道，“我想…我可能确实有点喜欢德拉科？我知道这有点不可置信……”

“你最近怎么跟赫敏一样不正常。”罗恩抱怨着，结果便是他没能再邀请到赫敏当舞伴，可能还因为大家都觉得他和麦格教授上课时跳得挺好吧。而哈利也莫名其妙落了单。二人不得不与一对同样落单的阿拉伯姐妹凑成一对，三强争霸赛的舞会来的很快，这也让他暂时忘记了马尔福。

舞会热热闹闹，唱诗班的歌声仿佛被魔法修饰过，宛如仙音。罗恩和阿拉伯姑娘在舞池里没待多久便扫兴而归，大概一是因为看到赫敏盛装出席却邀请了最拉风的克鲁姆，二是因为他那过于夸张的领口太招人笑话了。哈利也无心跳舞，他还在思考比赛中的难题，况且阿拉伯姐妹似乎和他们根本不来电，四个人坐着，气氛尴尬到冰点，所以她们生气离开也是正常的。直到金妮·韦斯莱邀请哈利去跳一曲，他才蛮不情愿地踏进了人满为患的舞池。

不得不说，麻瓜写的乐曲也十分动人，只不过他着实没有兴趣。就在他刚要再次退出时，一只手搭上了他的肩。哈利回过头，感觉自己耳根发烫。

“德拉科？”

“还记得吗，我们的赌注，”西装革履下的金发男孩是再耀眼不过的存在了，哈利不得不开始思考自己的衣角是否熨平，“我想让你兑现它，波特，用一支舞，我的救世主。”

“May I ？”

哈利哪能拒绝呢，既然马尔福都开口了，还像模像样给他行了个绅士礼。他们随着音乐一起摇摆，唯一令他恼火的是他竟然自己下意识跳起了女步，而德拉科似乎对这一点也十分满意。那双手若即若离地托在他腰际，它的主人也目不转睛、深情款款地凝视着自己。这简直比喝下迷情药水还让人激动，虽然他也没有喝过。

“上回的飞贼你不喜欢，也不要紧了，”德拉科耳语道，而格兰芬多差点不小心踩上他的皮靴，“我最近学了个新的魔咒，你们也学了，叫飞来咒。”

“Accio？怎么了？这……挺好的？”

“我想试试。”

话音落下，哈利随着他的牵引，重心不稳地转着圈，他握住的德拉科的手仿佛成了海面上唯一的浮木。他就像其他女孩一样，屈起腿向后倒去，倒在舞伴的臂弯里。

“Accio my love. ”斯莱特林稳稳地接住了他，念下咒语，“我想确实挺好用的。”

但哈利知道的是，他不需要魔咒，甚至不需要挥动魔杖，也能完完全全使他投入怀抱。“你作弊。”

“无所谓了，反正我又赌赢了。”

“赌什么？”

“赌你喜欢我。”

他彻底软瘫在这个拥抱里，毫无抵抗地接受着一个赌约之外的深吻。当然，也不要紧，因为这是他自愿的。

至于飞来咒的正确用途终于被开发出来，那些都是后话了。

END.


End file.
